


Who's Counting?

by WednesdayGilfillian



Category: Nurse Jackie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning-After Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayGilfillian/pseuds/WednesdayGilfillian
Summary: Eleanor O'Hara wakes up, and finds her shower occupied.





	Who's Counting?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but have since deleted my FF.Net account...so thought I'd put it up here. Hope you like!

Eleanor blinked, slowly coming to, and stretched languidly beneath soft sheets.  Sheets which, last she remembered, had been much more tangled than draped warmly over her, as she found them now.  Propping herself up on her elbows, the woman cast a sleepy gaze around the room.  The space on the mattress next to her was empty; but a garish pink satchel was slumped against the wall, as was a pile of mostly-pink clothing…and from the ensuite (the door to which was ajar), Eleanor could hear the running of her shower, and smell the warm, damp scent of shampoo.  And, the sheets had been pulled up over her, to keep her warm while she slept.    
_Sweet little thing…_

She shook her head – though she could hardly have said whether she was marvelling at Zoey’s little quirks or the series of events that had seen them spend the night together.  Twice, in the past two weeks.  Not that she was keeping count, exactly.

Heaving a sigh that, had anyone been listening, they would undoubtedly have described as ‘contented’, the doctor rolled out of bed and cast about for her dressing gown.  She tied the sash and paused to run her fingers through her hair, aiming for that perfect sultry balance between dishevelment and style – then stopped, shaking her head at herself again.  
_What exactly are you doing, Miss O’Hara?  
_ Eleanor nudged the bathroom door further open, and leant casually inside.

Zoey was in the shower, but not directly under the water anymore – she appeared to have been waylaid by the shelf of luxuriant hair products and scented soaps and body lotions.  The doctor cleared her throat gently, and Zoey jumped in surprise and spun to look over her shoulder.  
Eleanor tried not to chuckle aloud.

“Oh, good morning,” the girl smiled – and there was a moment’s frisson as they both took in the fact of her being utterly naked and open to her lover’s gaze.  (Which opportunity was certainly not being wasted).  “Uh…I hope it’s okay if I use some of these?”  
“Of course,” the lady of the house replied, “go wild.”  
“Ugh, I might!” Zoey gushed, turning back to gaze at the expensive bottles.  “These are all so…mmm, delicious!”  
“Just don’t be _too_ long, darling – I’m going to order breakfast, and it’s so much better hot.  Besides, you must be famished after your exertions yester-evening…”

Trailing off suggestively, Eleanor turned to leave – but then she heard Zoey heave a smug sigh, as though to herself, but perfectly audible and much too ‘casual’ to be at all convincing.  
“Thinly-veiled compliment number _three_ …”

Setting her face in an exaggerated expression of surprise, she turned back to face her overnight-guest.    
“Really?  Good Lord…I’d better watch myself, or you’ll get a big head.  And it’s already the perfect size, in my not-particularly-humble opinion.”  
And with a little scrunch of her nose in the adorable creature’s direction, Eleanor made a graceful exit to order breakfast.

(Though not before lingering a moment, to hear a muffled squeal of excitement from beyond the door she had deliberately left ajar).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Feedback is adored!


End file.
